


The Path I Must Trudge

by thebitchywitcher, veronicashipsit (thebitchywitcher)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: I'm trying and love this fandom, M/M, Okay don't come for me, i'm not the best writer, roach deserves more oats we love her, there is no porn sorry, they will kiss tho :), this is basically a 5+1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitchywitcher/pseuds/thebitchywitcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitchywitcher/pseuds/veronicashipsit
Summary: The five times Geralt rescues Jaskier's boo-tay and the one time Jaskier is his knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 41
Kudos: 658





	1. Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge any spelling mistakes i'm writing this on my phone and havent used AO3 before. Also if your from tumblr...wassup

At this point, Geralt should stop being so suprised when Jaskier manages to get himself in trouble. Seriously- he should start keeping a list of all the time the idiot bard has landed himself in deep shit.

Okay so maybe the Werewold kidnapping Jaskier is on Geralt this time. But it's not like he'd given the bard to the creature! Besides, geralt had better things to do than babysit the man...

"Geralt." The bard whispers for the one hundredth time since they entered the forest. The witcher clenches his jaw and squeezes his eyes shut, begging the world for patience. "Are we there yet." Everything in him wants to snap the mans neck, but instead he looks sharply at Jaskier and almost smiles when the man's eyes widen with fear.

He doesn't feel bad, It's not like Jaskier is actually afraid of him. They continue to walk in silence, trudging through the dark forest while Jaskier shivers in that stupidly expensive but useless coat he had wanted. Maybe Geralt was the bigger idiot for buying it for him, but he couldnt help it. 

Something crunches infront of them and Geralt halts, throwing an arm out to stop Jaskier who nearly trips and falls on his face.  
Instead, he grabs onto the Witchers arm to rebalance himself. Geralt rolls his eyes at his companion, and then turns his attention back to the forest.

He gently draws his sword when he hears the soft growl in the trees. Jaskier lets out a noise of worry that makes the Witcher throw a quick glare at him. "Stay." He commands, brows drawn down and face dark. The bard is quick to agree, stepping back to push against a near by tree. Confident the man will be find, Geralt turn back towards where he heard the wolf.

Without another word he slinks through the trees, almost completely silent without Jaskiers elephant stomping. He walks gracefully, following the beast with his enhanced senses. His body tenses when he hears a low growl to his left, and he prepares to he lunged at.

When nothing happens he frowns and steps foreward, pushing away the tree limbs in the way. The spot where he could have sworn the Werewolf was was is completely empty. Something isn't right, he can feel it.

He is proven correct when the high pitched squeal of his bard alerts him exactly where the wolf is. He closes his eyes, sighing before turning and quickly running towards where he left the bard. He's sure that the wolf is probably trying to scare him, but when he gets there the area the bard had been is empty.

Geralt curses and groans. This is going to be a long night.

***

After a few minutes of tracking, it isn't hard to find the cave where the wolf is sleeping. If the small whimpers from inside are any indication, Jaskier is okay- but scared. 

Rage burns through every emotion in Geralts body, angry that anyone would try to hurt Jaskier- his bard. He has long since given up on pretending he doesn't care for the man. Instead, he has decided that anyone who hurts whats his- they deserve whatever the Witcher decides to do to them.

Geralt stomps to the opening of the cave, sword held firmly at his side but still relaxed. He knows this will be easy- should be easy unless there is some plot twist he isn't aware of. To be honest, he's had enough of those in his life.

Inside the cave, a fire burns to keep out the cold. The light makes shadows dance along the walls, and the Werewolf smells the Witcher before it sees him. 

"Geralt of Rivia, a pleasure." It growls out, a mix of human and monster. The words are barelt formed from behind his too big wolf teeth in his human jaw. His eyes are an earie orange, and his nails are elongated. 

"Well, now I feel rude." The Witcher snarls, looking over Jaskier who huddles in the corner. "Here I've come to kill you, and I don't even know your name." Geralt grounds his teeth together as he raises the sword.

"Hmmmm, how odd it is that your brought your mate on a hunt." The beast growls, knees bent as he paces in front of Geralt and Jaskier. Jaskiers eyes widen, confusion filling them at the Werewolfs words. Geralt, only shrugs off the sentance. 

The beat suddenly licks his lips, eyes wandering to Jaskier who tries to make himself as small as possible. Geralt feels and hears himself growl at the hungry look on the Werewolfs face. "How delicious he smells." The beast trails off, distracted.

He takes two steps towards Jaskier, who yelps and crawls to get away. The beast follows, so focused on the enticing smell of the bard he didn't hear Geralt approach from behind. By the time he registers his presence, the Witcher's sword is connecting with the back of his neck. 

His head cuts clean off, hitting the cave floor with a thump and then rolling towards a now blood covered Jaskier who screams like a little girl. 

Geralt rolls his eyes and wonders why he even bothers saving the bard. But the tug in his chest, the same one that told him to buy the coat, the same one that is walking Geralt to Jaskier to look him over, the same one that gives him a reason smile at the bards lame jokes, tells him he already knows the reason.


	2. Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier tangles with a succubus, Geralt realizes something, and Roach deserves a pay raise.

"Geralt, why on earth are we in this..." the bard trails off and looks around with a slightly disgusted look. "Inn?" He questions, as if not sure. The Witcher slightly agrees, the whole building looks dilapidated and the tables have an odd stick to them. But the ale's good, and the reason they're here has nothing to do with the tavern itself. 

"Reasons, why don't you play a song and stop annoying me." As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them, because a giant smile takes over Jaskiers face as he opens his lute case. Geralt just growls to himself as he continues surveying the empty tavern.

The building is quiet, besides the bards gentle strumming and while Geralt will never admit it, he does enjoy the music. When it comes to Jaskier, there's a lot he won't admit. Something in his chest tuggs, and he angrily growls at it to stop. Too many times that insistant tugging has made him do something stupid for the bard. Like buy him a ridiculous coat, or a pair of boots not suitable at all for walking. 

The Witcher glances over at a Jaskier, whose eyes are closed as he gently plucks at the strings on the lute. The happy expression in the man's face makes that tugging resume, and makes him think about the lute case the bard had been excitedly speaking of. Goddammit! No, he will not spend another penny because of his meaningless attraction to the man.

'Not so meaningless.' His subconscious whispers, echoing in his mind until he tears his eyes away from the bard and to the table. All that he feels for the bard, it can only be an attraction stemmed from months of celibacy. Not purposefully, mind you. Every time Geralt finds himself with a beautiful woman all he can think about is a certain pair of blue eyes, a skilled fingers gracing strings of a lute. 

The witcher growls at himself, and returns his attention to the tavern. There is no time to think about this now, not when he has a contract to fullfil and a monster fo kill. If he can find the damned succubus before it kills again. 

As darkness falls, more and more customers barge into the inn shouting for ale and music- the later directed to Jaskier who is obvious with his instrument. It isn't long before the bard gives them what they want, standing to play a few songs that sound familiar to Geralt.

Music and noise fills the inn, but as Geralt looks no women appear except for the one or two wives that join their men. Still, no one suspicious stands out from the crowd.

Geralt listens as the music changes, sounding unfamiliar not in tune but in technique. The Witcher snaps his gaze to where the bard had been, cursing when he finds a blonde kid in his place. The people, drunk as hell, don't even notice that Jaskier has dissspeared. Geralt pauses only a moment to think about the fact he could tell the two musicians technique apart before standing.

He heads to the stairs, trying to get away from all the noise to possibly hear where his brunette friend had gone. Finally he hears it, the small noise of an elevated heart beat. The tugging in his chest appears again, and he curses the world as he draws his sword.

He finishes walking the rest of the way up the stairs, following the sound of the heartbeat past the first few inn rooms. Finally, he kicks in the door of the room where Jaskier is, and isn't shocked to see the bard backed into a corner yet again. He is suprised, however, at the tall man who blocks him in. "Succubus." He calls, clenching his jaw as the creature turns away from the bard.

"Witcher." It responds, grinning but looking entirely unhuman in it's perfection. "Found your pet." He nods to Jaskier who tries to make himself as small as possible as he sends apologetic looks to Geralt.

"Did you hurt him?" The Witcher asks, hand closing tightly around the hilt of his sword as a familiar rush of anger fills him. He wonders if he will ever stop feeling so angry anytime someone touches his bard. 

"Only a little." The thing wearing a human voice reaches back and runs and hand down Jaskiers side. The bards eyes squeeze closed as he bites his lip. The sight makes Geralt want to skin the creature, but he needs to be careful about this.

"Sorry- he's just so delicious." The creature grins as Geralt steps towards it, body tense and ready for a fight. The succubus grins and then laughs, like the witcher doesn't matter. "One kiss and he'd be sent into a sex frenzy, makes me wonder if you would like that?" The creature laughs again, setting Gerslt further on edge.

"Lets not." Geralt raises his sword, which makes the succubus drop its grin and growl. Without waiting it lunges for the witcher, who dances around the attempt. The creature doesn't hesitate in turning right around and slashing the Witcher's arm with long claws. Geralt retaliates bu sliding his blade through the meat of the creatures thigh.

It yowls like a cat and dances away, before dashing forward and knocking the man to the floor. The Witcher huffs and pushes the grinning face away from his own with a grunt. "How much do you weigh?!" He shouts, words deep and angry but the monster only laughs.

Geralt hears movement that he decides is Jaskier as he struggles to fight off the succubus which suddenly arches and screams. The Witcher pushes it off of him and stands as quickly as he can. He glances at the small blade shoved into the small of the monsters back with a smile. Then, he picks up his sword and, while the creature writhes on the ground and hisses, slices its head clean off.

"Jesus, that's gross." Jaskier gasps, looking down at the scond head he's seen rolling towards him. Geralt looks at his bard, ignoring the tugging in his chest. Then he silently checks the man over for any injuries while Jaskier lets him with a small smile. 

'Definitely not so meaningless.'


	3. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier tangles with a seducing vampire, geralt gets jealous, and somebody REALLY needs to get roach some oats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter double, promiss this is chapter 3. Anyways, enjoy!

"Geralt, the man only has a single room." Geralt sighs, gently petting roach's neck who only shoves her head into his chest with a huff. The Witcher clenches his jaw and turns to his loud companion who stands with his hands on his hips.

"Did you pay for it?" He asks, grabbing his and Jaskier's bag from the ground and grinding his teeth at the tell-tell tug in his chest. Yeah, yeah, he's carrying Jaskiers shit too. The bard huffs but nods, walking beside Geralt to the slightly nicer inn than what they're used to. 

"Well, it may be quiet but it sure is nice." The bard comments as they step into the warmly lit entrance. As soon as the lady behind the counter sees the pair she gasps and gawks. Geralt tries to keep from groaning out loud, able to tell from her looks she will ask for his help. After the succubus, he's far too tired to deal with another creature catching him off guard. Suprisingly, Jaskier has yet to complain about the attack.

"A Witcher!" The woman gasps, slapping her hand on the counter as if to beckon him closer. Geralt walks dutifully foreward, resigned knowing that even if he told the woman no Jaskier would convince him to say yes.

"Ma'am," the Witcher greets, catching the pleased smile Jaskier shoots his way for being polite. That damn tug returns, but Geralt tries to focus on the woman instead.

"Witcher, we need you help." She tucks a piece of gray hair behind her ear, frowning with a deep fear in her eyes. "There is a monster, killing men out past dark." She tells the two men, her hands tugging on her shirt. 

"What monster?" Jaskier cuts in, voice soft and gentle. The sound makes the Witcher inhale quickly, holding it in his chest before releasing it as a sigh. The sound of his voice, like that, makes his skin feel weird and tingly all the way down to his toes. Geralt shoves this feeling away.

"A..." the woman trails off with a slight gasp. "A vampire!" She shouts, so sudden that it makes jaskier jump beside him. The woman clears her throat and smooths her shirt down. "So will you help?"

Getalt glances at Jaskier, who looks at him with a smile and bright eyes that make the Witcher sigh. He curses that damn tug in his chest, and gives the woman a tight smile. This is going to be a long night.

***

"Toss a coin to your-"

"Jaskier?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Right."

Geralt looks down at his boots in the mud, a slight grin tugging on the corner of his lips. They continue walking down the night street, silence filling the space between them. It isn't uncomfortable, but the Witcher can tell Jaskier has something to say. 

"Just say it,"

"Well," the man jogs to walk in front of the Witcher, turning and walking backwards. And grinning at the man now in front of him. "If I may," he chuckles and glances behind him for anything he could trip over. Geralt can't help but think that if the bard where to trip, he'd catch the man easily. "We should split up."

"No." The Witcher growls immediatly, eyes darkening as he narrows them at the other man. Jaskier continues to smile, finally turning back around and slowing down to walk beside Geralt.

"The vampire won't attack a bard and a Witcher, but just a bard...?" The man trails off with a sigh. Geralt clenches his jaw and shakes his head despite how logical the idea is. Still, the image of the vampire sinking its teeth into the bard makes him want to tear someone apart. Yet...

"Fine. Go down that street, shout if you see the vampire." Geralt practically hisses the words out like they physically pain him. The bard grins and salutes him, quickly hurrying down the road opposite to the one Geralt walks down. 

Of course with Jaskiers reputation for trouble, it isn't long until there's a hurried; "GER-" and then silence. With a curse and tug in his chest, Geralt hurries back the way he came and to the road Jaskier had taken. He only walks for a minute before coming upon a scene that makes his blood boil.

Jaskier, with his back pressed against the wall of a building, nothing but the moon illuminating him. Jaskier, with his head thrown back and eyes closed as he lets out a wanton moan. Jaskier, with his leg thrown around the waist of a tall, broad shouldered man. Jaskier, with his arms around the neck of a vampire currently mouthing at his neck.

Something stirs in the Witchers gut, a painful feeling as he takes in the scene and instantly draws his sword. At the noise, the vampire pushes away from Jaskier who whimpers gently a noise that worsens the feeling in Geralts stomach.

Jaskier seems to slowly come out of whatever trance he had been in, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes at the Witcher and Vampire face off. Geralt cracks his neck swice, sneering slightly as he raises his sword. It takes barely a moment to dispatch the creature, and the satisfaction of the blade of his sword sliding through its neck fixes some of that feeling. 

He slides the sword back into his sheath and hurries to the bard who still presses into the wall, looking dazed and slightly scared. It isn't like the succubus, who hadn't been able to seduce Jaskier before the Witcher arrived. No, somehow the vampire had been powerful enough to trance him that quickly. 

Jaskier whimpers slightly when the Witcher places a hand on his shoulder, almost immediatly pressing into the man and relaxing slightly. Geralt swallows, not really knowing what to do beside awkwardly drawing the arm around the back of his neck. Jaskier sighs, his head on the Witchers shoulder as he places both arms around the mans waist.

Geralt closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of the bard in his arms. His chest tugs, and he sighs at that, wondering if he will ever know what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 idk how vampires or succubi in the witcher work dont come for me please


	4. 4. Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier wants to know what's wrong with Geralt, Geralt is emotionally constipated, Elves are fucking weird, and I want Roach to have her own show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the roach love continues. She really has nothing to do with this fic but I love her and so should u. Anyways, I'm literally making this crap up. Although I do have a plan for the past two and they will link.

"Fuck."

"That is NOT a vote of confidence Geralt!"

"Well we are about to die- what SHOULD I say?"

*** 6 hours earlier...

"Take care of her well, or it will be my sword at your throat." The witcher growls to the stable boy, who blanches and squeaks but nods. Jaskier smacks Geralts arm with a huff as the boy walks away with Roach. "What?" The white haired man sighs.

"Don't be so rude!" The bard shakes his head, but the warmth of his hand never leaves the mans arm. Geralt shrugs it off, growling at the damned tug to stay silent and leave him alone. He wants to ignore it, but dammit he knows why it's there and it sucks. 

"C'mon." He snarls, grabbing the bards arm and yanking him towards the inn. He throws open the door and marches up to the counter, throwing down the coins and growling; "two rooms." He begs whoever is out there that there will be two, because Geralt needs to get the hell away from the bard and these confusing feelings.

"We have one, the festival is in town." The man looks bored, leaning against the counter. Geralt curses the stars but nods, humming once as he snatches the key and then pulls the bard up the steps.

"Geralt! Unhand me you big brute!" Jaskier struggles and finally yanks his arm out of the Witchers grip, rubbing it with a wince. Geralt watches this as guilt unfurls in his gut but he shoves that down with a growl.

"I am not a brute." He says weakly, stripping off his weapons and armor with a scowl. The bard scoffs and sits down on the single bed, eyes on Geralt with a focus that makes the Witcher's skin tingle.

"What is wrong?" He asks, watching the man clench and unclench his fists. Geralt shakes his head and releases his fist, trying to calm himself while he wonders what is making him so upset. He stands from the bed, placing a warm hand on the Witcher's arm.

"Jesus christ Jaskier! You can't leave it be?" Geralt growls as he rips away from the hand, and growling at that tug, the tingles Jaskier leaves behind, and those damned bright eyes looking at him with hurt. Jaskiers eyes drop to the floor, and the silence is the worst part. The bard clears his throat and looks back up.

"I'll be back later." He grabs the jacket he'd thrown on the bed, and then stomps from the room. Geralt clenches his jaw against the seemingly real pain that makes him sit in the space Jaskier just vacated.

"Fuck."

***

Hours later finds Geralt at a table in the inn, worry pooling in his gut and a cup of ale in his hand. He had been nursing the same mug for a while, not really wanting to drink but needing to do something. In truth, he keeps looking at the door of the inn waiting for a certain bard to waltz through so he can apologize.

He sighs and stares into his cup, the tugging in his chest annoying him until he finally stands so quickly his chair knocks back. A few of the people in the tavern glance over at him, but the rest continue on with their loud chatter. Geralt leaves coins on the table before he leaves, letting the brisk air cool him off as he takes a deep breath.

Immediatly, Jaskier's scent is evident. He has been smelling it for years already, and he growls in approval when he can also smell his scent mixed with it. Shaking the thought away he follows the scent, down the street and around the corner. He has to wonder where the man went, what he's been doing all this time.

He turns a corner and collides with a small body, grunting as he catches the person and his own balance. Immediatly he can tell who it is, just from the feel of their body. "Jaskier."

"The brute." Jaskier retorts, looking up at Geralt and barely seeing him in the dark. Geralt, however can see every fine detail from the curve of his nose to the length of his eyelashes. He lets himself grin at the man, knowing he can't see it fully.

"I've come to apologize." He says as Jaskier steps out of his arms, and a dissapointed feeling pools in the Witcher's stomach. He swallows and pushes it away.

"Apology accepted." The man grins, and Geralt is a little blindsided. "I know you Geralt, something is wrong with you but I trust you will tell me on your own time."

"Oh...well erm." Geralt suddenly has no idea what to say and swallows again. "I-" he stops, turning his head to listen for a moment. In front of his Jaskier gasps, face contorting before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he begins to fall forward. The Witcher catches him easily, but misses the dart going straight for his neck, and a second later something pinches him. It isn't long before his world fades to black.

When he wakes up, it's to Jaskier complaining, logically. "Hey, hey! Not the face, I need that!" The bard whines, voice slightly hoarse. Geralt slowly comes to, immediatly on edge at the sound of laughter. He looks around to find two pointy eared women, each giggling and looking at Jaskier. When they notice his eyes on them they make a weird squeal and dart towards him.

"The Witcher is awake!" They say nearly in unison, and it dawns on the white haired man that something is very wrong with these elves. "Do you like what we've done to your bard?"

The man growls, rage instantly filling him as he tries to twist around to see the bard who laughs weakly. "Geralt I have to say, now is a good time to break out of this." The Witcher can't help but agree, tugging at the rope binding his arms tightly behind his back. If he could just reach the blade at his waist. Ever since their run in with the last band of elves he had been tucking it there.

he struggles a bit more and then realizes the elves are looking at him expectantly. Better they believe he doesn't have the small blade between his fingers. "Fuck." He says, trying to act as well as he can. The two elves giggle and then bounce back to Jaskier, the sound of skin hitting skin followed by a groan from the bard making Geralt fume.

"That is NOT a vote of confidence, Geralt!" The man yelps the pain evident in his voice. The Witcher gently begins to saw at the rope, biting his lip to concentrate and then remembering he should respond.

"We are about to die- what SHOULD I say?" Geralt grunts as Jaskier gasps, and then yelps in pain again. The Witcher finally cuts the first rope. Only one more , but at every pain filled gasp the man looses his focus to the anger.

"Hey, hey maybe we can- oomf!" Something cracks, making geralt speed up until the final rope falls away. He pulls away from Jaskier who falls onto his back without anything to lean against. The white haired man turns with a sneer to the two girls, whose eyes widen and their smiles fall.

"I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of here before I break your necks." He growls, his voice animal in a way that makes their eyes widen and their hearts beat faster. They share a look, stoll not moving. "Four." He takes a step towards them and they flee with two screams, off into the woods together.

Geralt is on Jaskier in seconds, searching his wounds and happy to find only a blossoming black eye and a split lip. He still isn't quite sure what he heard crack, but before he can ask the bard pulls out a snapped in half quill. "They broke my quill Geralt, I am a little offended."

Geralt smiles, not even trying to hide it as the tug in his chest returns. "I'll buy you a new one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey not what i was expecting to write but it works. Anyways the next two chapters r gonna be the same story split up...so uh get ready babes


	5. Golem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier like when G dog tells jokes, Geralt blushes???, Golems suck, and Roach FINALLy gets what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo still in the hospital....heehee. oh also i finally put roach in the story haha. Also i know nothing abour horses...im a cat person. Also also i looked up golems but i made some stuff up dont hate me thanx

"Now i don't want Geralt to think I'm being nice to you," the bard sighs. "Because he is incredibly protective." Geralt tilts his head, a reluctant smile threatening to tug at his lips. "But don't tell him I said that he's sensitive about his feelings." Geralt swallows down his smile and turns the corner, frowing at the sight of Roach happily muching on oats Jaskier must have gifted her.

"Lets go, the creature is a few hours ride into the woods." The Witcher begins to ready for the trip, while the bard mocks him under his breath in a childish voice.

"Always bossing me around. 'Lets go, meh meh." The bard leans against a post of the barn, apple in hand. He raises it to his mouth for a bite, and then frowns at Roach who stares at him. "Sorry, girl, this ones for me." He winks at her when she huffs.

Geralt, finished, grabs her by the reigns and begins to lead her from the stables. Jaskier pushes away from the post to follow, whistling loudly and making the Witcher sigh. For once he doesn't scowl at the persistant tugging in his chest.

"So should I sing or..." ah. Never mind it's annoying. 

***

"When I was a young lad! My father took-" 

"Jaksier,"

"Why yes, my lovely companion."

"Shut the hell up."

"Yes, of course." The bard clears his throat and returns his lute to his back. The Witcher hides his smile with a turn of his head, ignoring Roach shoving her head into his chest. After a moment of silence Jaskier, of course, speaks. "So I've been thinking..."

"And did that hurt?" The Witcher snarks before he can stop himself, immediately regretting it with the silence that follows. Calm before the storm.

"Did you... just..." the man gasps, jogging around to walk backwards in front of his, eyes light with humor. "Make an amazing joke?!" He laughs, clapping his hands once. "Oh this is...monumental!"

"Shut up." Geralt urges, scowl forced into place as an odd warming sensation fills his cheeks and neck. He grounds his teeth, feeling his face heat. He turns his face away from the bard, pretending to busy himself with Roach.

"No, no, no!" The man continues, turning back around after almost tripping and slowing to walk beside the Witcher. "This is incredible! I need to commit this moment to memory." He chuckles, the sound bringing the tugging back.

"Maybe you should be more worried about your singing voice." The mutant suggests, going along woth the bards snarking as he tries to get the heat in his face to fade.

"What- wait what are you implying?" Jaskier frowns, crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating. Geralt could almost call him cute. Almost.

Geralt opens his mouth to quiet the man when he hears a noise, brush shifting and leaves cracking and an odd...hum that typically accompanies magic. The man stops, holding out an arm on instinct to stop the bard as well. Jaskier hits the arm with an oomph.

"Geralt! That's just rude I-" all at once, the Witcher drops roaches reigns and slides behind the man to clap a hand over his mouth and quiet him. 

"Take roach to those trees silently, do it now." Geralt growls, addrenalin hitting him and allowing him to remain calm even as he feels the danger in the air. Jaksier nods against his hand and the Witcher removes it, allowing the bard to quickly yet quietly snatch Roach's reigns and tug her towards the trees Geralt had indicated.

As soon as he reaches them, a monster bursts through the trees with a roar. Geralt takes in it's appearance quickly, from the blazing blue eyes and tree like body. The monster stands at nearly 7 feet tall with long arms and legs thick at tree trunks and a cavernous mouth. 

Geralt draws his sword with a clenched jaw, ready to attack in an instant even as something feels off. He has never encountered a monster such as this, but a quick beheading should kill it. 

With a growl the Witcher attacks, sliding foreward and striking the monster with his blade and...then watches it bounce off with no reaction. He looks at his blade, then the creature with wide eyes. Now he can panic. "Fuck."

The monster roars in his face, and then swipes at him with a thick arm. He feel the hit like a boulder, flying across the forest to hit a tree with a crack that brings blurring to his vision. He closes his eyes with a groan, finally recognizing the creature just from the amount of pain he's in.

"GERALT!" Jaskier screams sounding as panicked as the Witcher feels. He blinks open his eyes with a groan, finding his sword missing and a worried bard looking down at him. 

"Go..." the man tries to get the bard to flee, save himself. But the stubborn bastard shakes his head with a frown, tugging at the man. Over his shoulder the golem advances stomping towards him. Geralt can feel how weak he is, just from a single blow from the creature he had only heard stories of.

As it nears him Geralt looks over his bard once more, chest tugging, and shoves him violently away just as the monster brings its fist down once more. His world fades away in a blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short yes, they kiss in the last chap tho so let me be. Geralts nickname is officially g-dog so if other writers could include that in their stories I would greatlt appreaciate it (and so would roach)


	6. + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier contemplates Geralt being his, Geralt is passed out for the most part, Roach ditifully deals with two idiots, and a kiss ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The show is over folks. I only hope the ending lived up to expectations. Enjoy babes :)

Jaskier huffs at the creature, which sits silent like stone beside a fire. Every since it had picked the bard up like he weighed nothing and Geralt, it had been silent. Surprisingly, it hadn't hurt Jaskier- it seemed as if it's only goal had been to knock the Witcher out. 

Thinking of the Witcher, the brunette looks worriedly at his companion. A pressure in his chest reminds him just how much the stone face man means to him, and if he looses him tonight he may not survive the heartbreak. He sighs, watching the fire dance shadows across Geralts face, his eyes closed in what seems to be an uncomfortable sleep. He begs silently for his companion to open his eyes.

Giving up, Jaskier glances around their kidnappers home knowing that it's something the Witcher would do. They seem to be in a skinny cave, which isn't too bizzare for the pair lately. Near the mouth of the cave sits the tree like creature beside a fire, and pushed to the back is the two men.

They face eachother, arms bound with legs spread out in front of their bodies. With how narrow the space is, they are only a few feet away but in the darkness with dim firelight Jaskier isn't even sure his Witcher is breathing.

'My Witcher?' The man thinks, shaking his head bitterly. Weeks ago, after the vampire which is something Jaskier will never think about again, he thought they may have had a moment. But the next morning the Witcher was gruff and frowning, possibly regretting letting the bard so close. Either way, it was evident Geralt doesn't feel the same as Jaskier. And he can deal with that, of course he is no stranger to heartache and crushing. But there is something different about this, maybe its the pressure he feels in his chest when he thinks of the white haired man.

Maybe it's how every song he writes is about the White Wolf. A small voice whispers 'soulmate' when he thinks about this.

But it doesn't matter, not when Geralts only love is Roach. Thinking of Roach, Jaskier prays to whoever is out there that the horse is alright and simply waiting for them to kill the beast and be done. The bard glances at Geralt again, biting his lip and trying not to feel helpless. 

He's known he needs Geralt. Ever since they met the man had been getting Jaskier out of trouble, but he never quite realized how helpless he is without the man.

He sighs again, struggling against his binds and whimpering at the searing heat of the course rope rubbing the skin from his wrists. Just as he considers maneuvering his legs through his arms, a dark chuckle starts from the mouth of the cave. Oh Jaskier knows this sound. Its the sound of a bad guy thinking he's won, and the bard has heard many of those laughs.

He snaps his attention to the sound, taking in the sight of a tall man with a wicked smile and wild curly black hair. He wears a long cloak that covers him from his hands to his feet, and his eyes bring a shiver to Jaskiers spine.

The man walks into the cave, running a hand over the creatures hand with the click of his tongue. The tree like monster doesn't acknowledge the presence of the man, who simply laughs again and continues toward the bard and the Witcher.

He disregards Jaskier with a sideways look, sneering and stopping right in front of Geralt. "Don't touch him!" Jaskier panics, desperation creeping in as he pulls harder against his binding.

"Silence." The man says, speaking with a thick accent. Jaskier does, not wanting to anger the man who holds their lives in his hands. The man then raises a hand, saying something in a language Jaskier could probably translate. His mind runs in a million different directions and he can't scrape enough focus together to translate the words. He doesn't need to when a second later Geralt lets out an animal like growl and lurches foreward, eyes popping open and yellow irises practically glowing.

He falls back against the cave wall, panting as he takes in the scene around him as if looking for something. His eyes land on Jaskier and he relaxes a miniscule amount, before he tenses again when he sees the man.

"Witcher." The man greets, expression hidden from Jaskier but his tone reads of something like rapture. Jaskier yells at himself internally. 

'Think you useless man!' He rages pulling against his binding, his sliding againdt his own back until something sharp pricks his hand. He winces and slowly slides his hand across the area, trying to remember what it is. When he feels it he nearly gasps out loud, mind traveling back to the day after the Vampire.

\---

"Jaskier, listen." Geralt places a large hand on the bards shoulder, staring into his eyes so deeply Jaskier feels compelled to look away. He swallows instead, nodding and raising and eyebrow as I . "I want you to have this."

Jaskier watches as he produces a small blade, no more than 3 inches and thin. Even from here the bard can see how sharp it is, and it's easy to tell that this is the Witchers blade. And he's givung it to Jaskier. "Thanks." The man says quietly, gently taking it and swallowing down the weird feeling in his chest. Damn him and his crushes.

He looks down at it before pulling it behind his back, biting his lip and looking for the small inseem in the waistband of his pants. He finally finds it and slips the blade inside, tucking it away. He smiles at his Witcher, nearly swearing that he sees the mans eyes warm just a bit.

\---

Jaskier shakes himself from the memory, just as Geralt responds. "Mage." His growls, making the bard understand the odd air of power around the man. As he watches them, he twists his hand to find that blade biting his lip.

"Very good. I must say, I am underwhelmed. But you will do nicely for the spell." The mage's voice is smooth like butter, but the undertone of danger is evident. "After I kill you, I'll kill the bard." 

"You won't touch him." Geralt growls out, the sound raising the hair on Jaskiers arms. The pressure in his chest returns and he scrambles for the knife when he finds it. He pushes his fingers under his shirt to the seam, gently tugging the small blade out with two fingers barely holding on.

"Oh Witcher." The mage chuckles clicking his tongue. Jaskier adjusts his grip on the blade, barely holding onto it as he saws at the rope with every ounce of muscle he has in his forearm. The mage had underestimated him, letting the creature only bind him once with rope while he bound Geralt with four. "I am supplying a mercy, you won't have to watch your beloved die." He laughs, a manic cackle.

Jaskier looks over at the Witcher, who looks helpless and in pain. He catches the mans eyes, watch as they seem to scream with emotion he doesnt say. The mage pulls a dagger, long and wicked looking. Jaskier races to finish sawing, eyes shifting between the knife and his Witcher.

"Jaskier." The man catches his attention, yellow eyes pained but full with another emotion. "I'm sorry." He wants to tell Geralt they will be fine, that the ropes are almost done but he doesn't dare speak. And his lack of words are enough for the man to pause, and tilt his head. Jaskier allows himself a small grin as the ropes fall away, freeing his wrists.

The Mage raises his knife, and Jaskiers world seems to slow. He can hear his heart beating, blood pumping throughout his body and a new found strength pushes him to his feet. Every small noise he makes amplifies as everything else fades. His shoes scuff the ground, his breathing comes fast and quick as he watches his Witchers eyes widen.

He focuses on the mage, the knife swinging down towards Geralt heart. Rage fills him, so profound and fueled he practically sees red as he fists the knife and launches himself at the mage.

Their bodies slam together, smashing into the cave wall and then staggering together to his the floor. Jaskier shouts, trying desperately to get his knife up to kill the mage. He shouts and something slices through his upper arm, making heat and pain lace throughout the appendage.

He finally pulls his blade up, slamming it down without a second thought, aim straight a true. He winces as it slides through the Mage's eye like it doesn't exist, and almost immediatly blood pours and his body stills. Jaskier pants, knees digging into the hard ground as he tries to catch his breath. Everything comes back to him, Geralt growling his name, the body beneath him, still, lifeless eyes, blood on his hands.

He scrambles away, crawling backward until he hits Geralts legs. Something slams to the ground near the mouth of the cave, and his eyes snap to the creature. Or what had been it, since all that is left is now a pile of ash. He gasps, ears finally focusing on the sound of Geralts voice. 

"Jaskier, Jaskier- listen to me. It's okay, I'm right here." His voice is tight, but it relaxes the bard almost immediatly and allows him to look away from the dead mage. His hands shake as he pushes himself up onto his knees. "The knife in my boot." The man says gently, knowing what Jaskier is trying to do. The bard nods mutely, reaching into the boot and pulling out a knife similar to the one now in the Mage's face.

He turns to his companion, pulling him foreward by his shoulder to help him scoot foreward enough for Jaskier to cut away at his ropes. He works in silence, not knowing what to say. When he finishes, his hands shake as he pulls the rope away from Geralts arms. As soon as they are gone, thick arms wrap around the bards body.

They drag him in close, tucking the man into Geralts broad chest. Jaskier's throat tightens, a pressure in his chest as he tries to not let the panic of what he has done consume him.

After a moment he draws away, wanting to get out and away feom the damned body. "We should go, back to Roach." Jaskier nods, pushing himself up and then offering a hand to Geralt who takes it but doesn't really use it. He groans as he stands, face contorting in pain as he closes his eyes and breaths in deeply. "How bad it is?" The bard asks, worry evident in his voice. 

"Not bad, I've had worse." He grabs Jaskiers hand when he's recovered, shocking the man as he begins to lead him towards the mouth of the cave. Despite it all, butterflies erupt in the mans stomach, and pressure in his chest makes him grin slightly.

He follows Geralt, watching the side of his face every time he grimaces and tenses in pain. He ignore the body of the mage and the ash as they leave, stepping out into the silent night. The only sound is their own breathing and crickets chirping. He lets Geralt lead them, wondering if he can smell his horse or if they have a psychic connection. Jaskier laughs inwardly at the thought.

"Hey," Geralt stops them abruptly, turning towards the bard standing close enough that the man can feel the Witches breath on his cheek. "You did good, thank you." He looks into his eyes, and Jaskier swears he looks directly into his sould.

Jaskier licks his dried lips, and Geralt follows the movement with his eyes. The bards mouth dries up and his stomach flips as both men seem to draw closer. Geralt seems to debate with himself before finally growling. "Fuck it."

He draws an arm around the bard waist, pulling him close and closing the distance between their mouths. Gentle lips meld with chapped ones, both fighting for playful dominance. Jaskier moans into the kiss as Geralts hand lets go of the bards to tilt his head back and deepen the kiss.

Geralt growls against his mouth, pressing impossibly closer to Jaskier who simply whines at the touch. The Witcher backs them up until Jaskier's back hits a tree. Within seconds Geralt presses a knee between the bards legs, the man moving his mouth over Jaskiers jaw and down his kneck.

Jaskier throws his head back, allowing more access to his neck as he grips tightly at the White Wolf's shoulder. He draws a leg up to the other man's waist, moaning and grinding against the knee. 

Geralt growls, the sound dangerously animal like as he pulls away. "We are going to find roach," he pauses to press an open mouthed kiss to Jaskiers neck. "We are going to set up camp." Another kiss. "And then I am going to completely ravish you." He pulls away, eyes dark and cat like. 

Jaskier smiles, partly at his Witcher and partly at that tell-tell pressure in his chest. 

So maybe Geralt is his Witcher.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fare thee well traveler. G-dog and J-man bids you goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this too short? Idk. Anyways I will try to update this as much as possible but school is insane.


End file.
